


Slut

by maskwriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top!Tord, Wall Sex, bottom!Tom, get it??, im so sorry, or should i just say botTOM, that was bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskwriter/pseuds/maskwriter
Summary: Tom has been acting like a slut lately, and Tord has issues with it.





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna die

Tord stared Tom down, eyes raking over him. He'd been acting like this for weeks, Tord could act like it didn't bother him, thinking maybe Tom didn't know he was actually doing it. But fuck, this time it was crossing the line. And the worst part of it, Tord realized Tom was doing it on purpose, but somehow got away with it with seeming so oblivious and innocent. Like none of this was even his fault despite knowing that it really was all his fault. And he was good at it too.  Yet he continued doing it, continued jutting his ass out more than it should be. Continued acting like some typical bitch in heat. Every time Tord tried to be the cute boyfriend, taking the other out somewhere nice for an evening together, he was gone, flirting with anyone he could find. It’s almost like he’s never satisfied with just Tord’s attention, always needed more, more, more. Tord isn't stupid, though; he sees straight through it. But he can't put up with it anymore, resolving that this is it, it's time to put a stop to this. He figures out a strategy, deciding it’s easier just to be direct with the little shit.

He storms over, cocky, self-assured, and possessively took a hold of Tom's arm. "Think it's time we had a talk about your little act, don't you, Jehovah?" Tord had glared at the male that Tom was conversating with. 

Tom innocently furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? I'm just having a good time." He snapped.

Tord was caught between a growl and dark chuckle. "Gonna ruin more than your 'good time' if you keep this up."

The guy who Tom had been flirting with backed off, which made Tom roll his eyes, turning back to Tord. "Well about time, 'tough guy'" He 'innocently' smirked.

Tord couldn't handle it anymore, it felt like he was going to blow up. He fisted Tom's hair, only to drag him out of the place they were currently in. Which of course, made Tom slightly yelp and squirm in Tord's grasp. "What the fuck! Get off!"

  
“Keep that big fucking mouth of yours shut, before I teach you how to shut it.” Tord would almost be twitching in anger at this point, a scold engraved on his face.

Tom felt his cock twitch in his jeans and he cursed how responsive he was. "Bullshit."

  
For what seemed like the millionth time of the night, Tord laughed in utter spite. He gripped Tom’s face between his hands and lean close before whispering, “Bullshit, you say?”

  
Tom could barely breathe with the grip on him, and he loved it. He forced a grin between Tord's hands. "You're so gullible." He managed to get out.

Tord was fed up by this point,  noticing that they had landed themselves in a dark side alleyway. He took this wonderful chance to roughly pin the smaller male against the wall, Tom slightly arched his back in pain, eyes full of anticipation as he looked up at Tord.

Tord shoved one of his thighs between Tom's legs, which made the other mewl. "Mmmm, look at you, you little bitch. Hard already."

Tom slightly glared at the other. "S-Shut it.." He managed to get out, his mind swirling in millions of thoughts.

Tord tightened his grip on Tom's wrists, smirking as he traced his fangs over Tom's exposed neck. Tom immediately bitched out and moaned slightly. The other let out a chuckle, roughly sinking his teeth into Tom's neck. Tom gasped, trying to grind against Tord to get some type of friction from this. Tord groaned against Tom's neck, leaving marks all over Tom's neck until he was happy with his work. He looked at Tom, absentmindedly connecting their lips as he slowly undid Tom's checkered tie, then started working on the buttons on his shirt before he pulled it off of Tom's body. Tom shivered as the cold air hit his pale skin. 

"Aw don't worry, baby, I'm gonna warm you up soon. If, you're good." Tord had whispered in Tom's ear, a smirk dusting his cheeks as he stayed in that position, unbuttoning Tom's black skinny jeans as Tom had hurried to help him. Tord had pulled away to look at Tom, flustered and pressed against the wall. He had took the chance to slide off Tom's boxers before slowly wrapping his hand around Tom's hard cock, and with a few strokes it left Tom panting. Tord smirked, slightly speeding up his pace. 

"Tord..." Tom moaned out, looking at Tord with a desperate expression. "Need you.."

"Hm?" Tord smiled, slowing down his hand. "What was that?" 

Tom had bucked his hips into Tord's hand. "P-Please! Nnh..fuck..daddy I need you.." He panted, which made Tord slightly blush.

"Such a needy bitch, Thomas." Tord smirked, starting to peel off his clothing as Tom watched him with a dark blush. 

"I don't have any lube." Tord had looped his arms around Tom's waist. 

"Don't care, fuck me."

Tord kindly rolled his eyes, pressing his lips against Tom's as he dryly slid into Tom. Tom had yelped, clutching onto Tord's shoulders with a gasped moan. Tord groaned into Tom's mouth, waiting for the other to adjust. Tom had slightly bucked his hips, in a way to let Tord know he was ready. Tord had held Tom up with his strength, starting to thrust into the other as Tom let out a moan, feeling the bricks dig into his skin as Tord rocked him slightly. 

"Aah...f-fuck.." Tom moaned loudly, he swore as of now his back was starting to bleed, but part of him didn't care. "Tord...more..." 

Tord smirked. "You..little..slut.." He had sped up his thrusts, digging himself deeper into Tom. Tom gasped, letting out another moan as he felt his climax close already. He bucked his hips for more, which Tord complied to, now roughly thrusting inside of the smaller male. Tom arched his back, his seed spilling out of him, he whimpered, his body starting to relax more as Tord came inside of him.

Tord pressed his forehead aainst Tom's. "If you wanna act like a slut, you can only be my slut. Got it?"

Tom blushed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Always gonna be your slut, commie."

 


End file.
